Sunsets and Carcrashes
by screamxatxme17
Summary: Bella saves a dying and slightly crazy girl. Now Abby is sick of having to 'live'- that is, until the Volturri give her an offer she'd be more than happy to accept.
1. Chapter 1

I can't remember what it felt like to breathe without a machine. I've been hooked up to this medicine so long, barely conscious, that I've forgotten what I'm missing. Sometimes, after I rest, when I have just enough strength to open my eyes, I see that beautiful doctor. His skin his pale, and his eyes are the strangest golden color. He scares me, just like I scare myself. Nobody ever cleaned the blood off of my arm or my face. Maybe its because most of my bones there are broken, sliced in half, or merely torn to shreds. When I can bear to listen to their conversations, I hear that I will never recover.

I'm tired now, though, too tired to open my eyes, too disoriented to strain my ears enough to hear their sick conversations about my rapid decline, and how they know I'm going to die, and soon. It doesn't take a doctor, or my brain surgeon, to know I'm going to die. Once when my eyes cracked open, I saw part of my nose, or what should have been my nose. Instead, there was nothing but a twisted bloody mess. I saw where my ribs should have been, too. They were gone, completely smashed, and splintered into my punctured lungs. They knew there was no way to keep me alive and off of any machines, and there was no way that I'd ever breathe on my own again. I knew that my life was over.

Then, I woke up. Mostly because of the pain I know felt. Its not supposed to be like this, dying. I think I'm lying in a coffin already, and I think that they just shut it. I want to scream, I want to scream so badly that my lungs burn, but I can't, because I can't even breathe. I'm alive. I'm alive, but now I'm going to spend my entire, weird, unspeaking, no-breathing life in this box buried ten feet under. I want to sleep now. I really do. But I can't. I'm wide-awake. I'm energized, and ready for action. But I won't move. There's too much pain everywhere. I wish my doctor, my pretty, demon doctor, would save me.

_And then, I remembered._

Sorry about the short chapter but the next one will be VAIR long. Please review. Please?


	2. Chapter 2

When the pain stopped I was just conscious enough to pry my way out of the coffin I was displayed in

When the pain stopped I was just conscious enough to pry my way out of the coffin I was displayed in. The roar of my family and friends who had not known my secret conflict that drove me to this Hell had died down, and no one resided in the abandoned funeral home but a barely visible shadow of a large, pale man. My senses were on overdrive, and my new instincts were too. I had no idea what I was that day- and for that time I thought it was kind of _cool_.

The man approached me. I looked him straight in his golden eyes. He had a big goofy grin on his face, his perfect white teeth sparkling stupidly. "Hi! I'm Emmett!" He laughed excitedly. "Welcome to the family." He continued, although I was barely listening. I examined the room, hearing some labored breathing towards the back- more of his kind I presumed.

"I'm… well… I'm Abaddon, or Abby. I seriously prefer Abby." I stuttered nervously. Why my parents had named my after ruin and destruction constantly evaded me. Emmett gave me a funny look. I kind of smiled weirdly and scrunched up my eyebrows. We just stood there for a minute, uncomfortably, the way kids who don't quite know each other do. He stopped smiling and looked like he was contemplating something.

"So… are you thirsty?" He asked. I looked at him funny for a minute. Thirsty? Hell No! I'm not even sure if I'm alive! Unless it was a pick-up line, which I kind of doubted, considering there's a wedding ring on his finger and we're in the middle of a funeral home. Everyone looked at me carefully, anticipating my answer.

"Well… not really." I answered politely. A few people eyed me suspiciously in the back of the room. Why would I be thirsty? I mean, that's a stupid thing to ask a person who just woke up in a coffin. _Hey, you thought you were dead. Want some bottled water?_

"Can I ask why I just woke up in a coffin… or is that a secret?" They looked startled.

"Well, if you remember…" A girl with dark hair started "I don't. I don't remember anything but my name." "Okay. Good to know." She continued. "You were sort of dying. You were in a car accident, and you were only expected to live 14 hours. The doctors, especially Carlisle, did everything they could to help you, but nothing worked. If I hadn't changed you, you'd be dead." I only had one question for the mysterious girl.

"So what exactly did you change me into?"

"A vampire."


End file.
